


It Happened...Again.

by Rin_Naomi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd fanfic, But she has her own style to it, Dancetale AU, F/F, F/M, Frisk doesn't come till later, M/M, Not into male Reader/Sans stories, Not normal ballet, Please ;_;, Please lighten the opinions, Protective Sans, Reader can make clothes, Reader does ballet, Reader has defined look, Reader is pro in ballet, Reader is slightly depressed, Reader sometimes has suicidal thoughts, Reader tries to hide emotions, Sans falls in love too quickly lol, Sans has to deal with another reset, Sans is pro at helping ppl, Self-Harm, Should I add smut?, Shy Sans, Sorry if these tags are dark lol, Virgin sans, attempted suicide, poor baby, reader is female, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Naomi/pseuds/Rin_Naomi
Summary: So you know the whole story of how Frisk falls into the Underground, befriends each monster, face off against Asgore, and save Asriel, yes?Well for this story, I'd like to take a slightly darker turn. Don't worry, not Chara dark mind you. But not happy all the time ya know~?It's alright, don't panic, there will be a happy ending......won't there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! Guys, I know I haven't even finished my first fic yet, but I'm trying to think of scenarios for it. I didn't abandon it, chill out. Just need to think up stuff for it.
> 
> And well I've had a few starting ideas for some other fics, so I'm like why not start on these at least before I forget what I had in mind?
> 
> So here we are! Oh and I'm also curious on trying a bittie story as well. Cherry, Edgy, and Sans are my specific favorites, so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Also do I need to ask permission to use any BittieBones characters?

Your done.

 

Your just done with everything. Nothing makes sense anymore. You'd rather just get this done and over with.

 

What exactly brought on such thoughts you ask? Well let's take a trip down little ol' memory lane. (Y/N) here has depression. And so far, things haven't been going well for you. Truthfully, the only thing you really enjoyed in life was ballet. Ballet was an outlet for you, to express your feelings, to calm yourself, or even to just have fun.

 

You enjoyed ballet with your soul, so much so you created your own style with it, your movements are of those of ballet, but instead of the normal basic stories like  _Swan Lake_ or  _The Nutcracker_ , you created your own stories of your life, or the dreams and fantasies you had. 

 

You adored the costumes you would see the lead roles danced in, in ballet when you were little. When your mother saw you dancing in tune with the girls on the tv she signed you up for classes. That was probably the only good memory you had. 

 

When you grew up, you started to learn how to make clothes, your very first successful costume was beautiful, the dress was the length of your calf, it was open in the front, and there was a skirt attached underneath, right where the dress splits in the front, there lied a diamond bow brooch, corset shaped top, but instead of stopping as a corset, it continues into the dress, and your dress was covered in pearls and dew droplets. Your choker consisted of a pearl and a diamond, and you made a pearl circlet head piece that went all around your head. And for added measure, you bought broken hand restraints. To give the look of a prisoner princess of sorts.

 

But we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. So let's go back to see how you ended up at Mt. Ebott yeah?

 

It started around a 3 years ago..

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) sits up pretty quickly as she hears the final bell for the end of school go off. She had fallen asleep in class again, and truthfully she wasn't always like this. She had outstanding grades, top of her class, and pretty much a teacher's pet. 

 

But it's not like she does this because she enjoys it. Really she only stays like this to keep her mask up so as to not get in trouble, from both her teachers, and her parents. 

 

Even though it doesn't sound that bad, it gets worse. She may have been a teachers pet, but there's one teacher in particular that she doesn't like at all. Mr. Evans. The science teacher. I'm not sure what kind of fucked up world she was born in, but she really did not have the best life. Mr. Evans, on the outside seemed like the normal, fun teacher yeah? Wrong.

 

_"(Y/N?), (Y/N)!"_

 

_(Y/N) jumps when she hears her name being called, but she doesn't turn immediately when she knows who's calling. When she does turn ever so slowly, she sees the devil himself. Mr. Evans. (Y/N) wants to turn and run, to call out to anyone for help, but the second she turns back around, her 'friends' are gone. They just left her alone. So she takes a deep breathe, and turns to face her demon of a teacher._

 

_"Y-yes, Mr. Evans? How can I h-help you?"_

 

_"I need you to come with me to the science room."_

 

_"B-but what fo-"_

 

_"No backtalk!"_

 

_Mr. Evans grabs hold of (Y/N)'s wrist, as he pulls her toward the abandoned science room. (Y/N) absolutely hates this man, wonder why? Not sure he knows, but he has a criminal record of molesting teenagers. So far, none of the police has found him, must not have thought he'd be the type to hide among the public. So here he is, pulling poor (Y/N) to her doom._

 

_"S-sir, please I don't think we shoul-"_

 

_"Shut up bitch!"_

 

_He turns the sharp corner and pins her to the wall, punching both fists into the wall near her head, (Y/N) trembles as she tries to keep her stand against this beast she has to call a teacher._

 

_"Or else I'll take that pretty little mouth of yours and use it for a "better" reason than talking."_

 

_(Y/N) immediately shuts up, as to hopefully avoid any intentions of that happening. Mr. Evans laughs out loud and throws papers in her face._

 

_"Get these done by tomorrow! **Or else**."_

 

_(Y/N) slides her back down on the wall and onto the floor, trembling terribly as she watches her psycho teacher walk off with a laugh._

 

_Why is she still here..._

 

* * *

 

That was strike one to the start of her depression. Ready for strike two? 

 

You must think at least she has friends who can help her! Right? Well.....

 

* * *

_(Y/N) lands on the concrete with a red cheek._

 

_"Hah! Did you honestly think you were good enough for us? You pompous little whore!"_

 

_What did she do this time? She was sure she got the homework done, so what else could it have been?_

 

_"W-what did I do? I did your homework, why are you-"_

 

_"Oh shut up you fucking bitch, just cause you did our homework, doesn't mean you have the right to hang around us 24/7!"_

 

_This was Amy, she's the type who is like 2nd in command._

 

_"Yeah! Little miss goody-two shoes here thinks she can just barge in here and claim everything as her own, yeah right!"_

 

_Drake says as he throws a rock to her head. He's the follower of the group._

 

_"Dipshit thinks she has every right to hang around with us, all she's good for is doing others homework!"_

 

_Leiya is the leader of this little group. She orders the others around and bullies new kids who enter the school. Everyone stays away from her to keep from getting on her bad side. But somehow, you end up being the sole victim to her attacks. She always acts like an angel to the teachers, so even if you report her, they won't believe you, and you would get the short end of the stick as a bonus. Joy._

 

_"Such a idiot, you honestly think you are cool enough to hang with us? **How about you do us a favor and go die!** "_

_The 3 laugh as they throw their homework at you, and walk off. You sit there for a good moment, as the stares around you become an arrange of pity, pathetic, fear, and worry._

 

_"....maybe they're right..."_

* * *

 

There goes strike two. Your having such a lovely time, aren't you. Now you think this would have already sent you over the edge, but not really. So far, you were still going....well I wouldn't say pretty strong, but your hanging on by a thread. 

 

Now there's one more reason before you finally crack. 

* * *

_You return home after such a long tortuous day at school, only to walk right into shouting in the living room. Your mom and dad haven't been on the best of terms, they do this almost everyday._

 

_When they don't fight, it's either when mom is out drinking, or dad is out with a lady. At this point, you were just happy you had the silence when they both were away. But apparently, today wasn't one of those days. So when you try to make your way to your room, your stopped when you mom calls out._

 

_"(Y/N)! Come here!"_

 

_You flinch when your called, you weren't even 2 steps away from the top of the steps, so when you walk back down to the living room, you prepare yourself to endure more torture._

 

_"Tell your father that he is an absolute ass! He doesn't deserve to be here any longer!"_

 

_"Shut up you witch! Your the one who doesn't belong here any more! Get the fuck out of my house!"_

 

_"It's my house you fucking cheater! Don't think I didn't see you go off with another woman again yesterday!"_

 

_"That's none of your damn business! How about you lose your fucking habit of drinking, THEN we'll talk!"_

 

_You continue to sit there, through the countless shouting. And really, you'd rather just go sleep._

 

_......Of course that didn't seem to happen anytime soon._

 

_Because when you came home one day, you were excited, because it was your 18th birthday. It was one of the days where your parents actually stopped fighting long enough to enjoy your day, even if it only was for a hour at best._

 

_But....once you entered the house, calling for them, hoping they'd spend time with you. You entered the living room and saw them, holding hands......and hanging from the ceiling fan._

 

_You dropped your bag and stood there. Not sure what to feel, anger because they left you alone. Fear because you are now alone, scared, hateful, disgusted, traumatized, too many feelings at once._

 

_You felt like something broke inside your chest...._

* * *

And...strike....3. Yeah, you didn't really have the best life. Ever since then, you've been leaving marks on your body whenever you remembered the memories. But now that your 21, you've had enough. Enough of this shitty life you called your own. So one day you had tried to leave the same way your parents did. But you didn't want to go out that same ridiculous way they did. 

 

Dropping their responsibilities, leaving their only child behind. 

 

_SLASH_

 

Another cut. 

 

You'd rather not go down that same path, but after 3 years of this, you've begun to believe you shouldn't be here any longer, and so you attempted to do just that. Overhearing a passing conversation one day to the store, you heard the legend of Mt. Ebott, and figured that was the perfect place to leave this world.

 

So without preparing for much at all, you only took what money you had to get there, and you wore your very first made costume, with the broken restraints. And with the bandages around your legs and arms, they made it that much cooler. And off you went.

 

That brings us back to our original spot. You standing above the deep abyss, right on the edge, ready to end it all. The wind blows through your hair as you lost all emotion to care, lost any emotion at all really. Your glassy eyes stare down into the deep crater not being able to see the bottom, and you slightly smile, as you finally inch forward, you close your eyes and let the air around you take you to your death.

 


End file.
